George of the Jungle and the Mystery of the Immortal Ape Woman Witch
Huaxing and Shanying and Friends told George, Ape and Ursula that theirs a mystery in the jungle of China was a immortal ape woman witch, her husband, her ape witch sister and their pet dog-elephant are all trapped inside the object of the sea shell so they must find away to free them. Plot Once upon a time in Guilin, China, Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo, Nei’er, Usagi-Yoshika, Shiro-Tora, Ame Ryoseirui, Kitsune Jiuwei and Maopi-Xiong are all dressed in black because there one of three immortal friends (whose looks resembles to George, Ape and Ursula) are vanishing somewhere in the jungle and their names are Hama-Shing, Urara Sukotuhopu and Monkey San-Wukong and they’ve been killed by Urara‘s former girlfriend, The High Pristress Sehoul-Laika and her other archnemsis resembles to Dr. Chicago names Dr. Fu-Mianchu, but Hawazaki told them that some of Immortal can’t died because they and their dog-elephant are vanish inside of somewhere so Huaxing and Shanying open the potion and the magic show them and their friends the flashback that Sehoul-Laika and Dr. Fu-Mianchu used their powers on Hama-Shing, her husband, Urara, her ape witch sister, Monkey San-Wukong and their dog-elephant witch, Totsunyosou Ivory-Horns and shrinking them tiny in the sea shell and they couldn’t free themselves out of it because of Sehoul-Laika and Dr. Fu-Mianchu’s spells is too strong on them. Huaxing and Shanying has got an idea so they, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo, Nei'er, Usagi-Yoshika, Shiro-Tora, Ame Ryoseirui, Kitsune Jiuwei and Maopi-Xiong have a plan to order to free them, they need George of the Jungle, his wife, Ursula, his ape brother, Ape Named Ape and their dog-elephant, Shep to come to China and they will help them to save their immortal friends. When they came to the African Jungle, they show the map of the world with their own magic, but Ame Ryoseirui asked Huaxing to get the gang to their home country and how do they free Hama-Shing, Urara, Monkey San-Wukong and Totsunyosou out of the sea shell, and Huaxing replied her that all they all got to do is to help George and the gang and save their immortal friends whose were lived from the 1st century to the present day using their immortality magic to save them. As George, Ape, Ursula and Shep set to China with the immortal gang, they see Sehoul-Laika and Dr. Fu-Mianchu are very happy because Hama-Shing and other three immortal friends are no longer around anymore because they have completed their fortune but George shouted those bad immortal witches that they have trapped them inside it and Huaxing told her the gang that they're take them home in their Asian country but Sehoul-Laika thinks that George and the gang are lying so she calls all of her guards to attack as George, Ape, Ursula and Shep ran and then suddenly they found a sea shell which it has Hama-Shing, Urara, Monkey San-Wukong and Totsunyosou inside of so they carried the shell and then they will be brainwashing them. Meanwhile, Huaxing and Shanying and Friends realize that George and the gang have found a sea shell which has Hama-Shing, Urara, San-Wukong and Totsunyosou inside of it so they give the shell to them and then they use the magic words “Moska antaratas asmakam anye tu svatantrata sim akleza!" And suddenly, Hama-Shing, Urara, San-Wukong and Totsunyosou has finally came out of the sea shell and they are free and the rest of the immortal Friends are reunited with them and then they interduce them to George, Ape, Ursula and Shep, their mortals Friends. After that Hama-Shing, San-Wukong, Urara and Totsunyosou can’t remember all of the magic after that they’ve been stuck in the sea shell for years so they, Huaxing, Shanying and Friends can teach them how to use magic again. As the Immortal gangs began to teach their four friends just like thousands of years Master Tanshuai has teaching them. First they teach some tricks and then they teach some streght just like the last time and as they finish their lesson it’s time to get their hands on Sehoul-Laika and Dr. Fu-Mianchu for what they’ve done to Hama-Shing, Urara, San-Wukong and Totsunyosou. When the immortal heroes goes to Sehoul-Laika and Dr. Fu-Mianchu, they realize that Hama-Shing, Urara, San-Wukong and Totsunyosou are all alive because they have now gots powers and released by more immortal friends so they call the guards and fight but the good immortal Friends win first by turn themselves into monsters and scare them away but not Sehoul-Laika and Dr. Fu-Mianchu, they have another plan to get rid of them all. Hama-Shing and San-Wukong has begin to battle Sehoul-Laika and Dr. Fu-Mianchu as they fight them off and then suddenly it was a powerful blast of hexes that can stop Sehoul-Laika and Dr. Fu-Mianchu from their evil plan and suddenly destroy them as their powers vanished them into stones. George, Hama-Shing and the others are so glad that they have won the battle. Huaxing and Shanying and Friends told Hama-Shing, Urara, San-Wukong and Totsunyosou that they can be George, Ursula, Ape and Shep new guardians since they had never had any of them so they agreed with that. As the immortal friends mades new friends are Hama-Shing, San-Wukong, Urara and Totsunyosou to George, Ape, Ursula and Shep, they can call their own immortal witches and warlock, every time when there’s trouble so all of the immortal witches and warlocks disappears with their magic. On the next day, the normal gang returns to their homes and see that mean lion was picking on that poor monkey and so they signaled their immortal friends and they teach that mean lion a lesson and George and his family thanks Hama-Shing and her family for helping and they all live happily ever! Category:Movies Category:Animated films